Bleeding Heart
by spottedleopard79
Summary: Fang has never been a normal boy. He was born with a mental problem. Because of that he is bullied in school and treated like a little kid by teachers and his parents. He just wants to be treated like everyone else. When he meets Max and her family, maybe his wish will come true.
1. Where the raindrops tell a story

Heyo! I'm still writing Broken Soul, im just having trouble finding out what to write for it. So yeah. I hope you like! Feel free to give your honest opinion.

**Me no own Maximum Ride, seriously if you want to know who owns it look and see who the author of the book is.**

* * *

"Hey world, it me."

Yup, he was talking to the world. While no one was around to hear him. Wow, now he was somewhat depressed. Then again, he had always been an odd ball. Not the kind of odd ball that eats mashed potatoes with ketchup, or ham with a mix of ranch and hot sauce. Well he did like that last one but that's not the point.

Fang Nicholas Moore scrambled out of his covers. He perched on the edge of his bed only clad in his socks, a pair of lose fitting jeans and a random, sweat stained shirt that he found deep in the recesses of the cave that is the underside of his bed. Oh yeah, he was smooth like that. His dark room with blinded windows and closed door made it pitch black. All he could see was the red lights from his clock.

He dug his sock covered feet into the mattress and leaped off the bed at said clock. His hand slammed into the infernal contraption just as the annoying ringing started blaring from it.

"That was a jump a freaking pole vaulted would have been proud of!"

Nope, not gloating about that awesomeness at all.

He hopped up from the ground and began bouncing on the balls of his feet. He could almost feel the gears in his head turning as his brain worked to get rid of early morning cobwebs. His obsidian eyes flicked back and forth in an almost crazed manner. This was it, this was it!

"Hello people from all around the world!" He suddenly said in a fake announcer's voice, "we have a great show for you today!"

He walked around his room, gathering clothing items that looked somewhat clean. He gave each item a good sniff to make sure the body odor on them wasn't too noticeable. He quickly stripped and put on each new piece of cloth. As he slipped his head through the head hole of his shirt an 'ah ha!' moment came. He sprinted across the room and onto his bed. Falling to his knees, he leaned over so he could see under his bed.

"There you are you stupid piece of snot!"

Reaching out, he grabbed onto a tube of plastic. He popped open the cap, only to be disappointed by the moldy deodorant. He shrugged and threw the deodorant at the wall. Who needed that stuff anyway?

"Now folks, it's time for the main event!" He said in the fake voice. He dug his feet into the dirty carpet and stared at his closed door, "let's see how fast a teen boy can get ready for school!"

Fang waited for the fake gun to shoot before sprinting out of his room. He ran down the hall and stopped once in the kitchen, his socked feet sliding on the tile floor. He grabbed two pieces of bread and stuck them into the toaster.

Only for them to pop up again.

"Oh come _on_."

He grabbed onto the handle to the toaster and slammed it down again. Only for it to pop up right away. Again. He grabbed the handle and slammed it down again. Only for the same thing to happen. He repeated the action, and so did the toaster.

"Come on you stupid thing!"

He held onto the handle and slammed it down with all his might, and it stayed! He couldn't help but do a little jig right there in the kitchen, not caring a bit about how stupid he must look.

_Pop!_

He froze, his dark eyes narrowing. Oh, it did not just do what he thought it did. He furiously looked over to the stupid piece of machinery to see the bread sticking out of it. _Uncooked._

"OK, that's it!"

He picked up the toaster, the plug coming out of the wall with it, and then proceeded to chuck it across the room. A smirk pulled at his lips as he looked at the destroyed toaster on the floor. That is until he realized that he now had no way of getting breakfast. He let out a puff of air and looked around to see if there was anything edible in the house. Seeing that there happened to be absolutely nothing, he shrugged, flipped off the toaster, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Another day another nickel.

Slamming his house door behind him, Fang began his journey to the place where the devil lived. No need to lock the door. His parents could deal with it if a robber came. He looked down at the ground as he walked, purposefully hopping over every crack he found.

"Step on a crack and ya break your momma's back." He muttered to himself.

He was doing a pretty good job at it, until someone shoved him from behind. He saw the world tip at a weird angle before he fell face first into the pavement. At first he was confused as to why his hands and knees hurt, and then he heard laughter from above him. His eyes narrowed in anger and he slammed his bleeding hands onto the pavement and started to push himself off the ground.

Only to be slammed back down.

He could feel a shoe with someone's foot in it pushing down right between his shoulder blades, effectively keeping him down on the pavement.

"Is the little freak having trouble?" A voice cooed above him.

Fang groaned as he tried to get up again, but the kid only put more pressure on him to keep him down. He noticed that two red sneakers were in front of him. He let his eyes trail up until his gaze landed on the other teens face. The boy had brown hair and striking brown eyes.

A cheeky grin came on the boy's face, "maybe we should help it out?"

Fang could feel laughter vibrate down into his back from the boy that was holding him down.

"Why, I was just thinking the same thing."

The brown haired boy reared back his leg then snapped it forward into Fang's head. Spots instantly filled his vision and he could taste blood in his mouth. The next kick rammed into his stomach, effectively making him nauseous. Soon kicks and punches came raining down on him faster than he could even process. A gag left his lips as he felt bile rise into his throat.

It took him a couple minutes to realize that the boys had left. He stared at a wall for a good two minutes afterward as he waited for the dizziness to pass. Figuring out that it just wasn't going to go away, he forced himself to stand up. Checking his watch he found out pretty quick that he was laying on the ground longer than two minutes. He already missed first period.

"You are my sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey." He murmured as he continued his walk to school.


	2. You're gonna go far, kid

Wow this is like the longest chapter I have ever written. I am so proud of myself. I'm going to try to update everyday, or at least write some everyday so that I don't lose interest. Wish me luck!

Fang deserves to be crazy every now and then!

**Me no own. **

* * *

"School. The natural habitat of a rare creature known as the teenager," Fang whispered in a fake Australian accent, his eyes flicking from person to person in the hallway, "These creatures are highly dangerous and could easily rip my head of….I'm gonna go touch one."

Fang continued to walk normally down the hall, his eyes searching. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. He looked left, then right, then straight ahead. He slowly lowered himself into a crouch and stalked forward. Looking backward as If he was looking into a camera, he spoke quietly.

"This here is what we call a nerd. They are incredibly smart, but quiet timid." He nodded for emphasis to his words.

Fang looked over at the oblivious nerd, who had his books held close to his chest. He slowly moved forward until he was right behind the shorter boy. The nerd was looking around the hallway, obviously nervous. The boy's thin shoulders suddenly tensed up and he slowly turned to look behind him. Fang looked down at the scared boy with an emotionless face. Silence surrounded the two as they stared at each other.

Then the nerd screamed.

Fang's eyes widened as he watched the by race down the hall, practically ramming through people. He closed his eyes and let out a small tsking noise while shaking his head. He looked back at his 'camera' and held an imaginary microphone up to his lips.

"When a nerd gets frightened they become dangerous projectiles. Even the smallest of teens can be deadly."

He put down his microphone, and seeming to forget about his show, began walking down the hall. He sniffed slightly and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He looked at the numbers on the doors, seemingly fascinated by them. His strange fascination was cut off as he rammed into a warm body.

"Whoa! You should watch where you're walking," An unknown voice laughed.

Fang's body stiffened and he quickly backed away from the person. He kept his eyes to the ground and began nervously picking at his shirt. He was brought out of his revere when something warm and heavy landed on his shoulder. It took him a couple seconds to realize that the other boy had put his hand on his shoulder. An involuntary shriek broke through his lips and he sprang backward.

"Calm down buddy! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The other boy's hands shot up in an 'I give up' signal.

Fangs eyes snapped up to look at the boy's face. The other teen hand bright blue eyes that shined with worry, his strawberry blond hair falling into them. His lips were turned up into a small, comforting smile; but Fang only saw it as cruel and taunting.

"Nigerarenu you ni! Fukaki mori no shisetsu! Kinjirareta gijutsu!" Fang frantically said the first words he could think of.

"uh, what?" The other boy asked.

"Sorry!" Fang shouted, pushing past the boy.

His feet slapped the ground as he ran through the hallways. He had to get away from the boy; he didn't want to get hurt. Not anymore. Never again.

He skidded to a stop when he realized that he was in a complete different hallway then the one his next class was on. His eyes flashed back and forth as he tried to find out what hallway he was in, but he couldn't tell. He went over to one of the rooms, trying to act calmer than he really was, and looked at the room number. But the numbers on the wall next to the door seemed to scramble up and blur, soon they looked as if they were dancing. Little faces popped up and the numbers smiled at him. They even started to sing!

A smile spread on Fang's lips. What was he so worried about, these guys were so cute! A high pitched giggle sounded next to him, making Fang look over to his right. A fairy had landed on his shoulder and was smiling at him. She had pretty pink hair that matched her dress and a little blue wand.

"Hi Fang!" She giggled in her little girl voice.

"Cindy!" He started giggling with the fairy.

The giggling stopped abruptly as he remembered he was still in the school hallway. He looked around him to see the hallways completely devoid of life. Even of bugs and rodents. He looked back down at the numbers to see that they were back in their normal places, no longer singing and dancing. He sighed sadly when he saw that Cindy was no longer there.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dededede. All of them standing in a line. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!" He sang, and proceeded back down the hall.

He no longer cared if he made it to class at all or not. Class was stupid anyway. Just like life. Life was stupid. No point in it at all. He looked down at his arm. The sleeve had rolled up some, showing off his scars. He had stopped cutting a year ago, telling himself he didn't need it. But the want had never really left.

"Come on, Fang. It's not like anyone but us likes you anyway. Your parents and teachers only act like they care and the kids at school don't even make those efforts, so what's the point?" A rough voice said from next to him.

Fang looked to his side to see a blond teen walking with him, a cigarette between his lips. Fang knew the other teen wasn't real. Doctors had told him that his mind made up hallucinations for each of his emotions. This one happened to be Depression. Fang called him Shadow because he figured it would be weird if he kept randomly saying Depression around other people. Not that Shadow is much better, but whatever.

The vision nibbled on the end of his cigarette for a little bit, his blue eyes narrowed in thought. His eyes reminded Fang of the boy he ran into earlier.

"That boy will hate you too," Shadow suddenly declared in his rough smoker's voice, "once he finds out that you're not exactly sane."

Fang looked down at the tiles, stepping over each crack. Shadow was right, of course. Shadow was always right. Fang had a pocket knife stored in his backpack for emergencies. His figured this could count as an emergency. Nodding to himself, he spun on his heel and headed for the boy's bathroom. No one was there sense it was the middle of class. Fang opened the first stall door and locked it behind him. No one ever seemed to use the first stall unless the bathroom was full.

He carefully lay his bag on the floor, suddenly very cautious of his every action. He unzipped the second to biggest pocket and rummaged around in it. His fingers closed around the end on the knife and he yanked it out of his bag. Throwing any and almost all caution to the wind, he flipped open the knife and brought it to his wrist. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he dragged the knife around his wrist.

He watched in amazement as the scarlet red life blood flowed out of his arm, but it wasn't enough. He dug the knife deeper into his arm with each cut, coming close to the veins in his arm. He watched the blood flow down his arm like a kid would look at a giant chocolate rabbit. He sat silently on the toilet, letting himself get dizzy from blood loss and from the beating he had that morning.

Finally he pushed himself off the toilet and unlocked the stall door. He played with the knobs on the sink until the water was a good temperature then stuck his arm under the water. He hissed in discomfort as the water rushed onto his open wounds. Reaching out blindly, he took three paper towels from the dispenser thing and wrapped his arm up in it. He then got a roll of tap out of his backpack and tapped the towels down so that they wouldn't fall off. He was always well prepared.

He tugged his sleeve down over his arm and looked up at the ceiling. Second period was bound to be almost over. He didn't really feel like going to advisory, it was really a stupid class. It was only twelve minutes long. He figured it was to make up for not having a homeroom, so it was kinda like homeroom before third period.

He tightened his hands into fists and steeling himself for the horrible experience of dealing with people he didn't like, he pushed open the bathroom door and wandered out into the hall. He shoved his hands in his hands in his pockets as he walked, making sure to not irritate his healing cuts. He started to hum in happiness. He knew where he was and no numbers were dancing and singing!

Thanks to that it was simple for him to find his advisory. Nope it didn't even deserve to be capitalized. The harsh sound of the bell ringing echoed through the halls. Fang had to swerve out of the way as teens began pouring out of the classrooms, excited to be able to talk with friends.

"And this, my friends, is the teens crossing time." Fang whispered in his fake Australian accent.

He opened the door to his advisory and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the boy from earlier was sitting on top of a desk talking to a girl with straight black hair and another girl with brown hair with sun streaks. The second thing was a little less pleasant. He had gotten the attention of two boys. One with brown eyes and the other with turquoise.

And just like that, he hated life again.


	3. They're gonna clean up your looks

Hey people. Im sorry this took so long, I just really haven't been in the mood lately. Of course now finals are coming up and Im not gonna do any homework. Seriously, whats Advisory for if its not that? So anyways I hope you like.

**Lazy disclaimer. Me no own.**

* * *

"Die. Die. Die. Die. Diediediediedie!" Fang said rhythmically under his breath, saying the word 'die' every time he stabbed his notebook with his pen.

He knew the annoying, unworthy, idiots were watching him. He greatly wished some insane psychopath would look at those boys and see their younger brother or something in them and kill them because of it. Maybe he would become a psychopath just so he could do it himself. Na, too much effort.

Fang could hear someone coming toward him. They were doing a pretty good job at being quiet, but it was pretty much impossible to sneak up on him. He did have a bunch of nonexistent people watching his back for him. Speaking of which, why don't they ever help him when he's being beaten up? Oh, he so was going to have a long chat with them.

"Um, what are you doing?" A male voice cautiously asked behind him.

"Stabbing." He huffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In a way it was. How could they not tell?

He heard a grunt and figured that meant a 'no really?' Well, they were the one who asked the question. Don't blame him for their idiocy.

"I think he wanted to know why, oh smart one." This time it was a female voice that piped up.

Fang was quiet temped to turn around. There were no girls that would dare speak to him in this class. After all, he was crazy. But the curiosity got the better of him and he slowly turned to look behind him. Standing behind him was the blond boy he ran into earlier and the two girls the boy had been talking too. He tensed up as he looked up at the slightly taller boy who was looming over his sitting form.

"I tried to warn you." A small voice whispered in his head, but he chose to ignore it.

"Cause I feel like it?" Fang finally answered the boys' question. He heard someone laugh in his head at the fact that there was no confidence in that answer. Sometimes he really hated his own emotions.

The girl seemed to agree with the voice in his head as her right eyebrow rose up. Wait wait, hold the phone! Was this what he thought it was? Could it be? A whole new type of teenager for his segment? He hadn't even thought it was possible!

"Shadow, get the camera." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

Fang froze. Has he really said that loud enough for them to hear? He decided not to answer her question and just turn around and go back to stabbing holes into his notebook. Maybe if he made enough holes, if he connected them they could make a pretty picture. He liked pretty pictures. He clicked the bottom of the pen so that he could write with it and started connecting the holes. His tongue peeked out between his lips and he concentrated. He didn't even notice the three people behind him that were looking over his shoulder at his master piece.

"I got it boss!"

Fang shrieked. His pen clattered to the ground. After his rather girlish scream silence filled the small room. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he gave into the temptation to sink down in his seat and try to be invisible. He looked down at his hands and started picking at his shirt. Stupid people, couldn't they just leave him alone? What was so great about him?

"Boss?"

Obsidian eyes glared up at the speaker. Said speaker just held up the camera in his hands and gave the nervous boy a look. Fang growled softly at Depression and resisted the urge to chuck his book at the figment of his imagination. He knew he asked Shadow to get a camera but did he really have to scare him half to death. He didn't actually want these three to know he was crazy. At least…not yet.

"Dude, don't give me that look, I'm your depression. Not your rage." Shadow snickered, more amused than scared of Fangs glare.

Oh how much Fang wished Rage were here. He would love to see the female Puma rip everyone here to shreds. He loved that Mountain Lion. Sadly, he saw her vary rarely. Well, it was actually probably a good thing for everyone else. But that wasn't the point.

It seemed that the odds were in his favor today, as the bell decided to ring just as one of the girls was about to speak. Fang slammed his notebook shut, snatched up his bag, and was out the door before anyone else. If that was an Olympic sport, he would have so gotten the gold. No doubt about it. He was just that awesome.

Shun all the nonbelievers. Shuuuun.

Ok, now even he was worrying about himself.

He closed his eyes and tuned out the voices around him. The noises of banging lockers, squealing girls, and testosterone filled guys, and annoying teachers blurred and twisted. Soon all the loud, obnoxious sounds changed into quiet, soothing ones. He could almost feel the forest winds blowing through his hair. He savored the feelings for a moment before he opened his eyes. He was standing by a small lake that was surrounded with large oak trees. Next to the lake was an old log cabin that was falling apart.

"You haven't been here in a long while, Fang." An old voice whispered from behind him.

Turning around, Fang let a rare smile show. "Hello Wisdom."

The large Owl nodded slowly, her head tilting to the right. This place was known as The Sanctuary. The Sanctuary was the place in his head where all of his emotions lived. Even though Wisdom wasn't a real emotion, he saw it as one because he saw it with the rest of his emotions. There were actually two forms of Wisdom. The wise old owl was the nice version, the one that tried to help him do good things. The other form, Dark Wisdom, was a form of wisdom he liked to use to hurt people. That one rarely showed itself.

"Sadness misses you, as does Fear." The owl said; her head held high and her voice strong.

"I haven't seen them in a while. Although, I have been seeing their stronger forms, Depression and Terror, too many times for my liking." Fang responded, looking around at the beautiful surroundings. He wished he could stay here forever.

"You know as well as I do that you cannot stay here. I have taken the time to make sure your body has gotten to class on time and is now seated at your desk." The owl bowed her head as if in respect, then turned and started walking in to the deep forest.

"Thank you Wisdom." He whispered before turning to the cabin and making his way to it. If what Wisdom said was true, and he really was in class like he was supposing too, then he could stay here until the end of class. He liked it here. He couldn't be hurt by anyone but himself, and that was just how he wanted it.

He grabbed the rusty handle and pushed open the door. Inside there was a ripped red couch with matching arm chairs next to it. All of them were facing a giant flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. A coffee table sat between the TV and the couch. Two doors stood on the right side of the room. One led to the stairs while the other went to the kitchen.

Fang padded in, just now realizing that he was bare foot, and flopped down on the couch. He lifted his bare feet and placed them on the grubby coffee table and wiggled around to get comfortable. The TV remote sat next to his feet and he wasted no time in snatching it up and flicking the TV on. Only shows that he liked played on this TV, which, in his option, was freaking awesome.

"Hey, lazy ass. Get your dirty feet off the dirty table. We don't need double dirty." Annoyance glared down at him from one of the comfy chairs, "Your mind is cluttered enough as it is."

Fang just ignored him and continued to look for a show he felt like watching. While he was flipping, a cat hopped up onto the couch and rubbed onto his side. Reaching out his free arm lazily, Fang pet the cat. The cat happened to be Curiosity.

Curiosity killed the cat. Get it? Don't act like you didn't cause you so know you did.

Fang sighed and threw the remote onto the last chair, earning him a grunt from the sleeping emotion that was curled up there. He didn't even spare it a glance, knowing it would probably just fall back asleep. Unless it was Rage or Energetic, Rage would be trying to kill him and Energy would be running around like a bat outta Hell.

He leaned back into the couch and let Curiosity curl up in his lap. Yup, this was how he wished he could always live. No bullies, no dancing numbers, no parents, no other people or things in general. That's all he wanted. To be surrounded by his emotions.


	4. best of us can find happiness in misery

Yay! I updated quickly! Im hoping to continue updating quickly, but we will see.

I really loved your reviews!

**I don't own, but I do love James Pattersons other books. Seriously, read them if you like those kind of things. Do it.**

* * *

It was the end of the world. The Apocalypse has finally come. Many souls were to die and only the best would survive, if anyone. Could anyone survive this?

"Fang?"

Said boy looked away from the wall. A woman with straight black hair stood at his bedroom door. Her silver eyes were filled with worry as she stared at her son. Fang looked at her for a couple seconds before turning his attention back to the wall. It really was a funny wall. Weird things kept jumping out of it. He didn't want to miss anything good.

"Fang, you have a doctor's appointment." His mother said softy, as if speaking loud would break him.

"I'm not going mother." He said calmly, his dark eyes showing no emotion.

"But Fang-"

"No Mother!" Fang snapped, turning to look at her, his eyes flashing with anger, "it's not like I'm ever going to get better! I will forever be an insane freak! It's time we all accepted it!"

He threw his arms up for emphasis before turning back around to glare at the wall; his shoulders slumped forward in a brooding fashion. His mother stood in the doorway a little while longer, looking at his back, before leaving his room, shutting the door behind her. When Fang heard the 'click' of the door shutting he let his head fall so he was looking into his lap before he fell onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm fine. I'm not sad that my parents are so scared of me breaking, or that I'm bullied in school, or that I have no friends. I'm perfectly fine with it, it's my life." He flipped over onto his stomach and crossed his arms under his chin. "Who need friends anyway? Friends are overrated."

Head snapping up, his eyes wide, he stared at his clock. Was it really time? He scrambled out of bed, only to fall off it and onto his face. Although, he didn't seem to care much as he sprung to his feet and snatched up his clock.

It was!

He had to make it! He couldn't be late! He chucked his clock to the side and sprinted to his door. Throwing it open, he shot out of his room, past the kitchen, and to the front door. He shoved on his shoes and slammed open the door.

"Bye Mom!" He shouted before racing out the door.

His sneakers slapped the pavement as he ran. Sweat dripped into his eyes, he really needed to work out more. He ran across the street two blocks down, his arms and legs pumping to move him forward as fast as possible.

"Come on! Is that the best you got?"

Fang looked to the right to see Determination running by his side. The Blond had on a bright red coach's uniform. He looked like a traffic cone. Fang ignored the emotion and took a sharp corner. He let himself slow down until he came to complete stop. Panting, he took out his phone to check the time.

"Yes!" He shouted, clapping once then fist pumping the air.

He was all ready to do a little dance right there on the side walk when he remembered why he was there in the first place. Calming his rapid breathing, he walked into the little red and white building he had stopped outside of. The inside of the building was the same colors as the outside. Little booths sat along the walls and tables with actual chairs were spread out in between the booths and the counter. Fang walked through a small area that was between the rows of tables to get to the counter. He leaned forward on the counter and smirked at the women who stood behind it.

"Hey, Fang. Same time as always. You want your usual?" She asked, adjusting her red and white work hat.

"I do like being punctual. And of course, thank you, Marissa." He stood up straight before turning and walking away from the counter.

Fang walked as far to the back of the restaurant and sat in his booth. Yup, his booth. He came here enough for his own booth. Pretty awesome. He wiggled around, the only way for him to get comfortable, then laid his head on the table and closed his eyes. He really did like this place. None of the bullies came here, and Marissa was nice. Of course, that was cause she didn't know about his little….situation. If she did, he would never be able to come here again. He didn't want to see the looks of pity or fear anymore. People were scared of things they didn't understand, and how could anyone understand him?

"You made a big mistake bringing Angel here."

Fang's eyes snapped open and his head shot up. No. No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. He slowly moved his eyes to look at the people who just walked in. There was an African American girl with a blabber mouth, a young angelic looking girl, a blond kid who looked a little older than the angelic girl, and a girl with black hair and a big smile. But the worst, the absolute worst, was the other two. It was the blond boy and girl from school. The ones who found it in themselves to not leave him alone. They were sure to find out about his problem and then never speak to him again. He didn't want to be hurt. Not again.

Unfortunately, the strawberry blonde's eyes caught his and a huge smile split the boy's face in half.

"Hey!" He shouted from across the store and waved energetically.

Fang slid down into his seat, trying to become invisible. His eyes squeezed shut and he slowed his breathing down as if he were sleeping. If he couldn't see them then they couldn't see him. There was no way they could see him. Nope, they couldn't. It had to be his imagination that he could hear people coming toward him. Yup that was it.

"Hey, we aren't going to hurt you or anything." The male's voice said softly from across from him.

Fang snapped his eyes open. He liked to see the attack coming more than not. Sitting across from him were the two kids from his class. The boy had a small, sad smile, but he was obviously trying to look reassuring. The girl just looked angry, which, surprisingly, made him calmer than the boys expression.

"The other kids at school told us about you." The boy started, the smile never leaving his lips.

Oh, so that was it. They were going to turn on him just like everyone else. Call him a freak and a nut case. It made him sad. He was kinda hoping there would be someone in school who didn't hate him. They were new kids, right? New kids meant another chance. But now, that chance was gone.

"We don't care what those idiots have to say!" The girl suddenly announced, slamming her fist onto the table, making the Fang flinch.

"Yeah! Who cares if you see things? We are all human! And humans help each other out and care about one another, no matter what!" The boy said with as much enthusiasm as the girl, crossing his arms and nodding.

"Wow," The girl said, adding in a fake sniffle and wiping away a nonexistent tear, "that was truly beautiful."

"Hey! I was being sincere!"

"So was I!"

Fang looked back and forth between the two. He was sure it looked like he was watching an intense tennis match. Suddenly a weird feeling bubbled up in his throat. At first he thought he was going to vomit. Then a sound slipped past his lips. That broke the dam and soon his shoulders shook with the force of his giggles. He couldn't hear the two arguing and figured they had stopped in favor of watching him. That thought turned his giggles into full-fledged laughter. For some reason it was just so dang funny.

When he was finally able to regain his compositor, he looked at the two to see them both smiling. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be all that bad.

"See, he likes us already!" The boy cheered. He then stuck out his hand, "I'm Iggy and she's Max!"

Fang blinked down at the hand, and then looked up to the smiling face. Sighing, he slowly reached out and placed his hand into the taller boys. He couldn't help the small smile as he shook hands with the boy, but he quickly put up a mask of emotionlessness. He couldn't trust them fully. Not yet.

There were squeals of joy as the younger ones came running up, ice cream in their hands. The blond little girl placed the ice cream he ordered earlier in front of him and smiled cutely at him. What was with all the smiling? He shrugged to himself and looked around at all of them. Today actually turned out to be pretty good, his emotions stayed quiet for the most part, no doctor's appointment, he hadn't cut himself, new friends, and ice cream.

Yup, things were looking up.


End file.
